The Unknown/The Beast
Were you looking for: The other two members of The Slaughter Crew, Torture Buster and Torture Saber? Her cancelled "memed" Adventure Mode counterpart, Adventure The BEEst? Other similar-looking or related characters, such as Torture Spring Bonnie, Springtrap or Torture Device? TRTF5= The Unknown or The Beast is a Torture Suit developed in Fazbear Inc. by Alison. She was going to be an antagonist in The Return to Freddy's 5 before it was cancelled. She is a member of The Slaughter Crew, a group of three Torture Suits (Torture Buster, Torture Saber and herself). Appearance The Beast's appearance seems to be slightly different than all of the other Torture Suits, as she has a fat torso, a sharp metal "tongue", and 2 small heads that are identical to the main one. She has several tears and holes inside of her. Her hat and bow tie are black with an orange hue (most likely the lighting). A large metal knife takes place of her right hand. When she was first shown, she was reddish-brown, and she exposed more of her endoskeleton. Trivia *In the teaser showing Torture Golden Kitty, when brightened, it shows the words, "Fear The Unknown". It's possible that the words actually reference her. **In addition, it might represent the "fear" that PoniatorFilms/Tyler mentioned. *The head in the center going out of the teaser references the FNAF 4 teaser showing Fredbear with him having being mainly grey (with exception of the purple bow tie) before he was fully revealed. *This is the only animatronic in the series that has a "tongue". The is most likely inspired by Nightmare Foxy in FNAF 4. *Many believed The Unknown's name was "The Beast" because of the text in her teaser. **This name has been used by Poniator in a video description, calling her The Beast/Unknown. **Oddly, the same description called her a male. ** PoniatorFilms/Tyler then confirmed on Twitter that The Unknown/Beast is a female as well as Sugar and Bonnie. *PoniatorFilms/Tyler confirmed that one of The Unknown's sound effects was removed because it sounded like she was burping. *The Unknown is one of three characters to be appearing in Tycrazmania in an organic form. The other two being Lockjaw, albeit called "Little Franky", and Sugar, as "Sugula". |-|The Dreadful Truth= In The Return to Freddy's: The Dreadful Truth, it is revealed that The Beast, along with Torture Buster and Torture Saber, are stored on Floor 9. These three Torture Suits were called "The Slaughter Crew" by Alison. It is also revealed that an employee was killed inside the Beast suit. |-|Gallery= The Return to Freddy's Rebooted Unknown_stare.gif|The Unknown's stare animation that was used in TRTF: Rebooted. The Return to Freddy's 5 Gameplay File:Image1.png|The Unknown's appearance on the Title Screen. 214100.jpg|The Unknown during Gameplay in Floor 4. netc36.gif|The Unknown in the first trailer. Minigames The unknown teaser game 6.jpg|The Unknown's sprite. THEUNKNOWN1.png|Ditto. THEUNKNOWN3.png|A screenshot of The Unknown in a minigame. THEUNKNOWN2.png|Ditto. Teasers TRTF R Teaser 3.jpeg|The Unknown's first teaser. TheUnknownbright.jpg|The same image, brightened. Uknown.png|The Unknown's second teaser. Miscellaneous Trtf5thefinalchapter.jpg|The Unknwn/The Beast in an old banner for The Return to Freddy's 5. Torturevigo.png|The Unknown, along with the other animatronics, into one big "Thank You!" teaser. 16f3f1_fb9b669ae5f242049a4247331d9e3cef.png|The Unknown, along with the other animatronics, in the new "Thank You!" teaser. IMG 2102.JPG|The Unknown/The Beast in the TRTF Vol. 2 image, with Frankburt and Fairytale Ty. Category:Characters Category:Non-canon characters Category:Tortures Category:Females Category:Slaughter Crew Category:TRTF5 Category:Adventure Category:Animatronics Category:TRTF Volume 2 Category:TRTF: TDT characters Category:TRTF5 Tortures